SUMMARY: To prepare new amino acids and amino acid analogs and their derivatives by organic chemical methods in search of compounds that destroy cancer cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Otani, T.T. and Briley, M.R.: B-Hydroxynorleucine: Separation of its isomers and biological studies. J. Pharm. Sci. 65:534-537, 1976.